The Whole Story
by sixthyearchickmarauder
Summary: What happens when everything is over?What is to become of everyone we know and love?Here are the answers to your many questions?This is a compliation of all of the little theories I have heard over the time?Only couple as of now is HPGW, rest is up to u!
1. Chapter 1

**Author**: sixthyearchickmarauder

**Disclaimer**: I own none of it.

* * *

They were all sitting in the Great Hall eating and laughing and enjoying themselves. They all new the end of something was near, so they were as happy as was expected. They were all discussing the many happenings and wonderful experiences they had had throughout their seven years here. Gryffindor had again won the Quiditch cup this year. Neville and Luna, who had been happily together since the Christmas holidays, were reading aloud an article that the Quibbler had written on the winnings. The Quibbler was now the most respected publisher due to different articles about the truth of Harry Potter and different things with the war. Harry and Ginny were sitting across from them holding hands and just enjoying one another company. Ron and Hermione were watching the Great Hall with longing ness and admiration for the great building. They all knew hat this was going to be one of their last meals together all as Hogwarts students. It was almost half way through the meal when Hermione glanced over at the staff table and noticed that the Headmistress was absent. She then recalled an earlier note to herself that she had made to ask everyone if they had seen her. For what she could remember she hadn't seen her at all the whole day. Due to everything that had happened with the war, McGonagall had promised herself that she would make an appearance at every meal, to keep the anxiety of any students down and to reassure her that everything was alright. (She let this little secret slip one day to the trio, so that is part of the reason why it surprised Hermione of her absence). Once Hermione had convinced herself that she was correct in observations and theory turned and caught Harry's glance. She mouthed "Have you seen McGonagall at all today?" This question surprised Harry, it made him think. He hadn't been looking for her, but from what he could recall no, he hadn't seen her. This answer left Harry dumbfounded, all he could do was nod his head no in Hermione's direction. Harry and Hermione silently agreed to announce their findings to the group when there was a break in the conversation. 

When the conversation had come to a halt they decided that it was time to be the bearer of bad news. Hermione went to speak when she looked over at Harry for his encouragement she was puzzled by the look on his face. IT looked like he was listening very intently. But for what? Then she heard it too, it was the rustling of feathers. She looked up to find Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix. Fawkes hadn't been seen since shortly after Dumbledore's funeral. Harry knew that if Fawkes was there, then something was not right and that he might be too late.

Next thing that they knew the ground under their feet was shaking uncontrollably. No one knew what was going on. People were murmuring different things under their breath, but no one really knew what was really going on. Harry decided that it was up to hi to play the hero again. He told Hermione and Ginny to go and look for Professor McGonagall while Neville and Ron were to stay there to fight off what ever was coming next. He knew where to find who he was looking for. The same place they always meet at Hogwarts. Right as Harry turned to leave the Great Hall was filled with Death Eaters. They seemed to have all gotten here by the same means. Harry desperately wanted to know what that was, but he knew that he couldn't take that time to look in to it at the moment. He fought off the ones that he could and then the ones that tried to get in his way. A few he had to actually think about what to hex them with because they kept deflecting everything else. Others were just so shocked to be facing "The Boy Who Lived", that they couldn't move. Harry just stunned them; he thought that would be nice because he might need them later. Then Harry turned and headed out of the Great Hall. He knew where he was going, but he wasn't sure if he should come by surprise to the Dark Lord or if he should inform his host of his arrival. Finally when Harry decided to quit with the formalities he was at Moaning Myrtles bathroom. He knew this was the right place, but something just didn't feel right. HE talked to Myrtle and she said that Riddle had gone down there but minutes earlier. Harry decided that something really was not right; the feeling in the pit of his stomach was just not going way very quickly. He decided to go look for Hermione and Ginny. On his way to the Headmistress's office he found Colin Creevy sitting on the ground, shaking. He tried to address Colin, but he wouldn't say anything. He just sat there, shaking. Finally realizing this was going to be a very long day made it the last few steps to the office. Harry turned right as the girls were coming out. "Harry!" Ginny excitedly exclaimed as she jumped and put her arms around him. The girls decided to tell him there about McGonagall. She was being held in her office by two Death Eaters. They contained her until everything started in the Great Hall. Then they disappeared. Harry then went on to tell them that he had left Riddle down in the Chamber of Secrets waiting to be fought. Harry knew that he couldn't do it alone. He grabbed their arms and hurled them off towards the bathroom.

When they reached their designated location, Ginny let out a whimper of sorrow for her terrible memories that this place had caused her. She knew though that at this time she was here for Harry. He opened the chamber and they all filled inside. When they finally landed they all knew where to go, they followed the sound of consistent laughter. They figured out who the immense cackling belonged to, and then it hit them that this was going to be the end of something. Either something good or something bad, but at some point, it was going to be something. When they came to the opening of the main section of the chamber, Harry motioned for the girls to stay behind. He marched up to the cross section in the floor. He stood there for a moment trying to control his emotions. All of the hatred that he had for the man that he was about to fight was all coming back to him at this moment. He was working very hard when all of a sudden his mouth decided to open. "Hello, Tom." Was all that he could get out. Just then there was a pillar of green smoke in front of him and then appeared Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort depending on funny or serious you want the story to be. He noticed that Harry was just standing there with his arms in his pockets. He wasn't sure what to think of this boy right now. He didn't look like someone who could defeat the darkest, evilest wizard. He looked like any 16 year old boy who was scared to death.

* * *

** Author's Note**: Please read and review. And sorry for the chapter change. What was here is really chapter two, so just go ahead and click the next button. 


	2. Chapter 2

So there they were, they had just finished off the evilest wizard and his followers and they were here to tell the tale. The group knew that life was going to be different, but they weren't ready for the surprises that would be happening. They were so amazed that the wars were all now over, that all they could do is just sit there. They stood around the south lawn of Hogwarts watching the sunset. This would be the last time for quite awhile that they would stand here, all together. No one wanted to move, knowing that that would mean that life would change drastically. They weren't crying or fighting, or even talking. They were just sitting there thinking.

Harry sat against a large tree over looking the lake with Ginny in his arms. He was thinking about how he never wanted to leave her side. He knew that whatever she was going to do, so was he. She sat there thinking the same thing. Ron was leaning against another large tree overlooking the grounds. He was trying his hardest to be a man and not to cry, but he knew that it was all over. Everything that he and his family had ever fought for was now over. All of his family had fought so hard to win, but most of them didn't make it to see the end. He knew that they were fine with death because they knew that they had died fighting for the cause. Hermione stood next to him, their hands were linked and her head was on his shoulder. She knew that this was the beginning of something new, but she wasn't sure what to so next. She stood there thinking about all that she had lost and all that everyone else had lost. They had lost people, possessions, and property. They all knew somewhere in their tear filled and sorrowful mind that Hogwarts was no more, but none of them wanted to admit it. The main part of the battle had occurred in the Great Hall, destroying it beyond repair. The other part had occurred in the Chamber of Secrets, having that hallway cave in. Since the building was so old and the magical protections were so old, they had all worn off or had been taken down and never replaced, so there was almost nothing left of the world famous Hogwarts grounds.

Everyone finally came to the agreement that it was time to go. The two couples walked hand in hand out of there, not turning back for a very long time.  
They walked for what seemed hours, none of them wanting to be with company, but yet none of them wanting to be without that company. So they just held hands and silently walked. They finally ended up in Hogsmeade. They decided that they needed to be inside, with people they knew for comfort and support. They then walked into the Three Broomsticks and found a booth in the back. The place seemed to have a lot of spirit for just almost being involved in the last battle. When they sat down, the bar maid, Madam Rosmerta, came running towards them shouting.

"Is it over?" Madam Rosmerta was so happy that she was almost singing her questions. When the group of solemn looking people nodded their answer, she let out a thankful cry and told everyone that for as long as needed she would be hosting a party in the bar and drinks were all on the house, and rooms for the next two weeks were free of charge to anyone who had fought. The group of couples was glad that they would be able to room at the bar because all of their other lodging locations were far or destroyed. They knew that they should all be happy, but all they could do was sit there. Then the front door to the bar slammed open. Fred and George Weasley came running in and shouted, "Did someone say that we were having a party until further notice?" Madam Rosmerta nodded her head and the twins screamed. Then they magically created a dance floor in the middle of the room and had music streaming out of their wands. Fred then went up to the solemn couples table.

Fred grabbed Harry's hand and shook it. "Harry, we all owe our lives to you. We would not be here if it wasn't for you. We know you lost people, we all have, but they would not want us to dwell over them. Cry for them, then get over it and live your life going strong"

Next he turned from Harry to Hermione, "May I ask this wonderful young woman to dance. She looks like she could do with a good waltz right now." All Hermione could do was look into his eyes, she then knew that he was right, so she let him lead her out onto the dance floor. Everyone else still sitting at the table just sat there, amazed at what was happening around them.

Just then, George walked up, looking to Ginny said "May I accompany my sister to a dance?" She obliged and went with him.

Harry and Ron sat at the table dumbfounded. They just looked at each other. Then Harry started laughing, Ron was stunned that Harry could be laughing at a time like this. All Harry knew is that right now he just wanted to be happy and the only way he could think of to bring him happiness was to laugh. Then Ron caught on, so they were both sitting at the table laughing. To an outsider looking at this table, you would think that these two friends would be crazy, but no. They were just laughing. Harry and Ron realized that the song was almost over, so they walked over to the dance floor to dance with their girlfriends.  
Harry turned to George, "May I cut in"

George gave Harry Ginny's hand. The two then started spinning around the floor. They were so happy that they thought they were floating.  
Ron went to Fred and took Hermione's hand. They then swirled around the dance floor. Neither of them were big dancers, but they knew that it was the right thing to do at that time. Everyone at that time was so absorbed in the dancing that they didn't see who had walked in and was watching them all with hopeful eyes.

Draco Malfoy sat in a corner booth of the Three Broomsticks. He knew thathe should be celbrating, but all he could do was sulk in his mistakes. He had lost the trust of all of his friends. He had nothing. He was sitting by himself sulking when he looked over at the dance floor. There she was. The know-it-all herself, Miss Hermione Granger. There she was, dancing in the arms of Ronald Weasley. Oh how Draco wanted to be Mr. Weasley at that moment. Draco had always been annoyed by Miss Granger, but now he was amazed by her. She had been one of the ones to cause the downfall of his master, but he knew that she was right. He decided to see just how much he trusted her. He rose out of his table and walked over to the dancing couple. When he walked up, they stopped dancing and looked at him. He cleared his throat, "Miss Granger, May I have this dance"

The couple both looked stunned, but Hermione agreed and Ron walked away, very surprised. There she was, Hermione Granger. Best friend to "The-Boy-Who-Lived", dancing with her best friend, and the man who she thought she loved. Then he just had to walk up and ruin everything. Her potions professor, Mr. Draco Malfoy himself. Oh, what does he want?  
"Miss Granger, May I have this dance"

She was stunned that he would want to dance with her. Why? He had always hated her. He called her a know it all and embarrassed her in front of everyone. She had no idea what he wanted, but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be something good. Then she realized that Ron had walked away. She then noticed that she was dancing with Malfoy. How could I be dancing with this man, this man who has hated me for all of these years. What would posses him to want to dance with me. Unless… Maybe he wants me for something, but he wouldn't take advantage of me like that. Would He?  
She then heard him talking. "Hello Miss Granger. How are you this evening"

What is he trying to pull? "I was fine until you came over" she snarled.

"Oh really, you were fine dancing with that helpless excuse of a man"

She was pissed. "You call that man a helpless excuse? That man is the one who tried not to believe us when we all thought you were a death eater. That man should kill you right now for killing all of his family and friends. You should be thanking that "helpless excuse of a man" right now for everything he has done for you. Whether you like it or not." She was almost in tears. She finally managed to control herself so that there was no scene. She did not like to make a scene in public. "Why do you care anyways how I am doing this fine evening? You have never cared about me or about any of us"

He looked stunned, "Oh, but if I didn't care I wouldn't be standing here dancing with you. Hermione, I might not have liked them very much, but I always adored you." He saw that she was about to interrupt him so he quickly continued. "You may have thought that I had hated you all of those years because of the way that I had acted towards you, but I knew that I never completely hated you, it was just the way I was brought up." He then looked into her beautiful blue eyes and saw the hurt and pain that he had caused her all of those years. He had said her name. It sounded so much sexier coming from his lips then from anyone else's. She would always be able to hear her name from him.

There was a long, painful silence. She decided to break it. "You said my name." Hermione was so shaocked that she was even speaking to this so called friend. He was stunned that she would care whether he had said her name or not. After another long silence and neither one of them looking at the other, Draco decided to speak.

"Look, I am sorry for embarrassing you, or tormenting you for my please. Trust me, I never enjoyed it as much as you think I did. I am most sorry though for ever doubting your trust and ever judging your loyalties. I just hope that you would think about forgiving me, not just for me, but also for yourself. So you could begin to forget all of this mess." He took a deep breath and continued. "Once again I am sorry and I thank you for this dance. I see Mr. Weasley on his way back to offer you for this next dance. I will gladly hand you to him with the understanding that you will start to forgive me for all of my mistakes. Thank You"  
He pulled her hand to meet his lips and with a swish of his robes he had turned and was almost back to his booth in the corner before reality had a chance to catch up with her.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing; Draco Malfoy wanted forgiveness for everything he had done. No, she wouldn't do it for anything. She had always liked him in some ways, but she thought it was only out of respect because he was her teacher. All she knew was that she would never be able to forgive the man that betrayed everyone she knew and also betrayed himself.


End file.
